After Party
by YungVodkaDikost
Summary: After a long night of drinking, Lucy wakes up with the worst hangover she'd ever had in her life and no memories from the night before. When a text from her brother answers all of her questions from the the night before, how will her boyfriend and his best friend react? Rated T/M *COMPLETE*


**I should really be working on other things, but I don't really care right now, haha. I started this one shot months ago and finally got around to finishing it, so I guess that's a win for me.**

 **So, yeah, have a little relationship weirdness and some best friend love, I guess.**

 **Anyway...**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, just the plot to this story.**

 **If you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **S Lyubov'yu,**

 **Casper.**

* * *

Lucy groaned as her consciousness finally returned to her. Her head felt like it was seconds away from exploding and by the feeling of stickiness that clung to her clothing, she could only assume that she had passed the hell out in the clothes she had worn the night before.

Speaking of the night before...just what in God's name happened last night? All she remembered was pulling into Erza's driveway and giving the red haired woman a hug. Anything after that was a complete blank. She just hoped that her boyfriend was fairing better and didn't feel as shitty as she did. But seeing as his side of the bed was cold and empty, she could only assume that he had passed out somewhere else in the house.

As long as she didn't find his ass passed out naked in the bathtub again, she supposed she couldn't care less where he had managed to fall asleep.

A sharp twinge of pain shot through the blondes head and a bout of nausea rolled through her stomach. She needed a shower, clean clothing, and some fucking toast. With butter. Lots and lots of sweet, sweet butter.

"To the point that the fucking toast is soggier than a hookers panties once the sun rises, minus the STD's and whatever else the bitch caught the night before.", Lucy pitifully moaned pitifully to herself.

With more effort than should have been needed, the blonde pulled herself off the bed. She wobbled on her feet as lightheaded-ness passed through her body. Once she was convinced that she wouldn't kiss the floor, she slowly made her way to the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She silently swore that she would never take the blessed placement of the bathroom for granted ever again.

She stripped out of her soiled clothing, what had soiled it, she preferred not to know, and turned on the shower as hot as she could stand. She didn't dare to look in the mirror before she'd had a chance to wash away whatever sins she may have committed the night before. She'd made that mistake once, never again. Once the water was heated, she all but threw her body into the tub and underneath the godlike spray known as water.

The tired blonde didn't want to know how long she had spent in the shower and decided it wasn't worth worrying about at that moment. All she cared about was the fact that her hair was no longer sticking together and her body didn't feel like she'd had an orgy the night before. She knew for a fact that nothing remotely sexual would have gone down at Erza's house, so what her body was actually sticky from would most likely remain a mystery.

Unless someone from the party remembered the events of the night before.

She shrugged off her questions of the night before for the moment and focused on dragging herself out of the shower now that she didn't feel like she wanted to die. She wrapped a soft towel around her body and wobbled back into her bedroom, once again grateful that it was only a few steps from the bathroom to get to her closet. She made quick work of drying her body and groaned when the room spun around her as she straightened her body back up a little too quickly. This was by far the worst hangover she'd ever had in her twenty three years of life.

She was used to drinking with her boyfriend and his best friend, so she was no stranger to drinking. Hell, she could be considered a champion when it came to drinking with how high her tolerance for alcohol had become. Whether that was something she should have been proud of or not, she had no idea. She did however, take pride in the fact that she could keep up with her boys now.

After throwing on a clean set of underwear and throwing some sweatpants and a sweatshirt over her naked body. she slowly made her way out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen. She idly wondered where her boyfriend and his best friend had ended up, but she was sure that they were both passed out in the apartment somewhere.

"They'll turn up eventually. Those idiots will probably crawl out of some random corner in the apartment and wonder how the hell they got there.", Lucy muttered to herself with a small smirk. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen whenever she and her boys went a little too crazy when they went out to the bar or to a party that their friends were throwing.

As Lucy stumbled into the kitchen, her eyes immediately honed in on the toaster and the fresh loaf of bread that laid just inches away from the kitchenware.

"Holy shit, I'm pretty sure I'm looking at that loaf of bread like a hooker does at a dick. Get it together girl, it's just a fat piece of yeast and flour. And other ingredients that I don't know the names of. I wonder how hard it is to make homemade bread. Do I even own a bread cooking device that isn't a toaster? No, I don't think I do. I should really stop talking to myself about making homemade bread before the boys walk in and question my sanity again.", the blonde haired woman sighed to herself.

"Little late for that, Bright Eyes.", a voice spoke up from behind the blonde.

Needless to say, the unholy shriek that left the small woman's lips caused everyone in the room, including herself, to wince and groan at the high pitched noise.

"No need to scream, Star Shine, we're right here.", another male voice groaned sleepily.

Lucy rubbed her fingers along her temples, willing her brain to cease its pulsing. She slowly turned around and regarded her boys with a critical eye, not wanting to risk either of them being injured or nearly dead due to their drinking from the night before.

Lucy's eyes trailed over her boyfriends lean, but muscular form, her eyes squinting to make sure she didn't miss anything. Her eyes trailed over his tousled maroon colored hair, down his tan face, over the scar that covered the closed lid of his left eye, down his shirt covered torso, and lastly down his sleep pants clad legs. She nodded in acceptance before turning her attention towards his best friend.

Her eyes zoned in on his black and white hair, down to his ruby colored eyes and couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled out of her as she took in the state of his destroyed makeup. It wasn't often that she got to see him in such a state, so she was going to soak up the image as much as she could. She rolled her eyes when he shot her a small glare as she continued to giggle at the state of his makeup. She continued her examination of the thin framed male and nodded in satisfaction when she found nothing physically wrong with him.

"Midnight, Cobra, what the hell happened last night anyway?", Lucy asked with a wince. Her head was still throbbing and she was in dire need of some goddamn toast. She turned back towards the bread on the counter and quickly threw four slices into her toaster before slamming down the little button. It was at times like this where she was glad she insisted on having a four slice toaster.

"Babe, you got seriously insane last night. We all did.", Cobra grunted out as he rubbed his own temples. It was rare for the maroon haired man to get hungover, but when he did, it always bit him in the ass something serious.

"Care to elaborate, Snake Boy?", Lucy snorted as she waited impatiently for her bread to finally become toast.

"In short, we should probably be on deaths door considering the amount of booze we put in our system last night. At one point we were all dancing on Erza's roof. The cops got called and we all dipped around six this morning.", Midnight explained around a sleepy yawn.

"How the hell did we get on the goddamn roof?", the blonde asked curiously. She internally squealed with delight as she watched her toast spring from the toaster. She quickly removed the slices of hot, toasted bread and tossed them onto a nearby plate. She quickly slathered them with as much butter as she could before taking a monstrous bite out of one of the slices. She held the plate out to the boys who took a slice for themselves as well.

"I don't remember, to be honest.", Cobra grunted around a bite of toast.

"I don't think anybody remembers, honestly.", Midnight agreed with a shrug.

"Something tells me none of us want to know or remember what all happened at Erza's.", Lucy nodded as she finished her first piece of toast. Just as she was about to grab the last bite of toast, she quickly threw four more slices of bread in the toaster. Lord knew it would take more than four measly slices of toast to ease the uneasiness the rolled in her and the boys' stomachs. Once the bread was toasting once again, she made quick work of the last slice on the plate.

"As far as I'm concerned, as long as we don't get arrested and land our asses in jail, it was a good night.", Cobra smirked.

"Can't deny that.", Midnight nodded.

"One question though, how in the actual hell did we get home last night. I know for a fact none of our asses drove home and it's too far to walk.", Lucy question with a raised eyebrow.

It wasn't the first time they had randomly ended up back in their home after a party, but they could never figure out just how they were actually getting back to the apartment.

"You know as well as we do that we have no goddamn idea, Star Shine.", Midnight pointed out.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from being a little curious.", the blonde retorted with a snort.

"Maybe we took a cab?", Cobra suggested with a shrug.

"We know better than to bring anything but our ID's to parties. We lose shit everytime we bring anything else.", Lucy sighed with a shake of her head.

"Maybe there's a secret DD that we don't know about?", came Midnight's voice.

"Doubtful.", both Cobra and Lucy replied in unison.

"Then I give up.", the red eyed male sighed in defeat.

"We should really stop questioning this shit.", Cobra muttered.

"True, we should just be happy we all didn't wake up in some random field, naked, and with no idea as to how we got there.", Lucy shrugged.

"She's got a point, Cobra.", Midnight pointed out with a small snicker.

"I never said she didn't, ass.", the maroon haired man replied before shooting a smirk towards his girlfriend.

Just as Lucy was about to grab the next round of toast out of the toaster, she heard her phone buzz on the kitchen counter. She didn't remember ever setting it there, but she figured she probably left it there the night before. She picked up the device and hit the power button and raised an eyebrow when she saw that she had a text from her older brother, Laxus.

She quickly input the password to her phone and opened the message. Her eyes widened when she realized that he had sent her a a photo of her and her boys from the night before. Underneath the picture sat two sentences from her brother. She gulped loudly before taking a closer look at the picture he had sent her. Her chocolate colored eyes widened when she realized just what he had sent her.

It was a picture of her and her boys, all three of them stripped completely naked on top of Erza's roof. All of their clothing was strewn around them and the three of them were completely dead to the world. She felt her eye twitch when she realized that each of her boys had a hand on one of her naked breasts and that they were both curled around her like content cats.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they had done on the roof before completely passing the hell out.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me...", she muttered under her breath.

"What? What did the text say and who's it from?", Cobra asked curiously.

"I got a picture message from Laxus. I know what we were doing on the roof.", she grunted.

"Well, let's see the picture.", Midnight sighed, already knowing that it was going to either be something horribly embarrassing or something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

With a sigh, Lucy handed her phone to Cobra and waited for his reaction.

"Let me know what the text says, I didn't get that far.", she sighed as both males peered at the picture that she had been sent.

"We had a fucking threesome on the roof...", Cobra snickered.

"Why is he not killing me right now for technically nailing you last night while we were drunk?", Midnight wondered out loud, completely confused by his best friends reaction.

"Because I knew it would probably happen eventually, to be honest. The three of us get drunk together a lot and Lucy always asks for a threesome when she's drunk. Looks like we finally gave in last night.", Cobra shrugged.

"Threesomes aside, can someone tell me what my brother said?", Lucy sighed.

Cobra quickly read the message from Laxus silently and couldn't help the snicker that passed his lips as he read the two simple sentences.

"Dammit Cobra, read the fucking text out loud.", Lucy groaned.

"Fine. It says ' _Smooth move, sis, you nailed your boyfriend and his best friend on Erza's roof. You owe the Sin Tin ten bucks and I expect proof.'_ ", Cobra read out loud.

It took a moment for the three of them to truly understand what Lucy's older brother had said and within seconds, the three of them collapsed onto the floor as laughter consumed them. After a few moments, Lucy took a few calming breaths before turning her attention to the two men on her kitchen floor.

"So, now that we're all sober and don't feel like dying, is it a bad time to ask for a sober threesome that isn't on a roof?", she smirked.

The reaction was immediate with the two males. Their eyes glazed over as lust engulfed their bodies and they quickly stood, dragging Lucy up with them.

"We thought you'd never ask.", they smirked in unison.

And so, Lucy and her boys quickly made their way towards the bedroom that she shared with Cobra.

Their second round of toast laid forgotten in the toaster, but nobody could bring themselves to even care at that point.

* * *

 **Alright, it's been awhile since I've written a one shot and it felt kinda weird to right one, haha. I hope everyone who took the time to read this enjoyed it.:)**

 **Do you think I should look into writing a second chapter for this story in the future? If so, let me know!**

 **I do not use a beta reader so please excuse any mistakes I may have missed during editing!**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until Next Time!**


End file.
